Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 July 2015
05:46 So Kool has come back. What to do now? He will surely sockpuppet. 05:50 Yu 05:50 Yuo* 05:50 Yuo* lol 05:50 Yup* 05:50 What was that for? 05:50 His revenge wikia is very unnecessary 05:50 Bunch of typos 05:51 Oh yes. Just check out his wikia's general discussion board. 05:51 Link? 05:52 I have started a discussion to tell Kool that his wikia is being shut down- http://kools-revenge.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2159 05:53 Nice one 05:54 Want to give a reply on it? 05:55 Already did 05:55 Saw it 05:57 I am also going to get Rose to chat, see the discussio 05:58 Okay 06:00 Do you think Kool might return 06:00 idk. Maybe 06:01 Well.. He did hack my account on Saturday 06:02 Wikia should block his IP address 06:02 He can't create accounts if the IP address is blocked 06:03 Rose isn't coming on chat so I gave her the link 06:04 I know. i saw the message 06:04 Oh... 06:06 What makes him think he can use one wikia to attack another? That's impossible 06:07 I do not know why 06:10 Do you think wikia should block his IP so he can't create new sockpuppets? 06:12 Until he makes an attack as an IP, he cannot be blocked 06:12 To prevent future attacks and sockpuppets 06:13 Won't he be blocked on the Wikia even if he does make a new account by default? 06:14 If he makes a new account, even if he is blocked, he can make new accounts 06:15 He will be blocked on this Wikia if he does make a new account. Something called "autoblock" that follows with IP addresses 06:16 Yes 06:31 BREAKING NEWS-While I was going through Kool's wiki, I stumbled upon the Special:BlockList page and found out that Kool has blocked Rose, you and me indefinitely from editing! Look at the page - http://kools-revenge.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList 06:32 He told us to GET OUT OF HIS WIKI. He's mean and nasty using caps. 06:33 I am telling this to all admins 06:36 He blocked Lefty even though Lefty never even visited his wikia 06:40 This is bad 06:41 I know 06:41 I have reported this disaster to 4 admins 06:41 He blocked me, you and Rose forever 06:42 Which 4? 06:43 He made Lefty's expiration date end on May 15, 3001 06:43 Rose, Wildones, Lefty, Flockky 06:44 He blocked Lefty until 3001, we won't even be alive then 06:50 I just found his password! 06:51 I'm blocking KoolAgain on my Wikias so he won't try to break them 06:51 How? 06:51 I hacked his account. 06:52 Can you delete it? 06:52 I know that's impossible unfortunately though 06:54 Drat...He has a hack-repelling program on his computer...stopped my hack by activating that program 06:54 He also changed his password 06:55 Is he trying to hack his way out of the block on this wikia? 06:56 Thankfully, no 06:56 Phew 06:56 I blocked him on my wikias so he won't try to break them 06:57 Good 06:58 If you have any wikias, you should do the same 07:00 I have my Testing Wiki, I am blocking him there 07:02 The reason being is because he can see your favorite wikias on your profile 07:06 I'm gonna go now. Bye 07:07 Bye 07:07 See ya later maybe 07:10 HI BOT 11:15 Anyone there 11:16 Yess 11:17 I'm going to be multitasking 11:18 WB... Rosalina? 11:18 Hi, xD 11:20 I got bored of the olaf pic :P 11:20 It seems that Kool vandalised the message walls of some admins on other wikis which they use 11:21 -_____________________________________________________________- 11:21 Kool is unkool really 11:22 I must say that all admins should check the message walls of all wikis they are on 11:24 Wait, was there any wiki he vandalised mine? 11:25 I don't know. Anyone's message walls on other wikis could have been vandalised 11:29 Flockky's wall was vandalised on Angry Birds Wiki and CCSW Fanon 02:45 Hello 2015 07 20